The First Mission
by MsDreamer93
Summary: Gin meets an annoying kid during his first mission and they make a bet.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

* * *

 **The First Mission**

Gin's first independent mission was to sneak into the police headquarters, and take a photo of the witness statement that would lead the Black Organization to the person who kept very important information which Syndicate needed.

It looked like a simple mission. Just walk in, take the photo, and walk out. It should take just from ten to fifteen minutes. The syndicate had already learnt the plan of the building, so Gin didn't need to worry that he would get lost in there. In addition, Vermouth had helped him to disguise as a police officer. He would need to avoid any unnecessary conversations with his fake co-workers, so he wouldn't have to answer any annoying questions, such as, 'are you new here?'.

He stepped into the police headquarters. He scanned his surroundings with a calculating eye. Fortunately, other policemen were busy with their job, so they didn't pay attention to him. He moved forward cursing Vermouth inwardly. It should be her job. After all, she was an expert in disguises, not him. When he had mentioned it to Vermouth, she just waved her hand excusing herself of being busy and that Gin should be happy, because it was a lot of fun to pretend to be someone else.

He didn't find a joy in this at all. If it would not be reckless to be seen by a bunch of policemen who could memorise his face, and they could be use against Gin someday, he wouldn't agree on this disguise. He preferred to wear his face, act as he was always acting, and not play some masquerade. If it would be up to him, he would sneak in during the night without that silly disguise which made him look like a good uncle treating kids with candies. Vermouth had must done it on purpose. She loved to tease him. She had never missed the chance, but someday he would give her a payback.

As he approached closer to the door with the computer containing the witness statement that Gin would need search for, someone poked him on his arm. He turned and saw a police officer and a kid standing next to him. Gin glared at them indicating that he was busy and had no time to disturb him. The police officer flinched away, while the kid's eyes filled with curiosity.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to finish my report, and I can't focus on it, because of him." He pointed at the kid who snorted. "I promised his dad I'll look after him, but I need to write this report asap, so please can you watch him just for fifteen minutes no more." The police officer looked at Gin with begging eyes.

"No. I don't have time for games." Another thing he didn't like about this disguise was not using his own voice. He didn't mind to use a voice changer when he talked over the phone, but when everything about him was changed, even as small thing as his voice, irritated him.

"Okay, ten minutes." The police officers started to take steps back. "I'll be back quickly." He turned and walked away hastily. Gin shouted after him but either he didn't hear Gin or ignored him.

With his narrow eyes, Gin glared at the kid. Thinking that ignoring the kid would take him off of his back, Gin went towards the door, not looking behind where the kid stood or at least that what he thought. The kid caught up with him and together with him walked into the room. Gin smirked under his nose seeing the room empty, at least, he didn't need to waste his time. Gin went straight to the computer to look for the witness statement. Unfortunately, the computer was slow, and even more unfortunately, the kid's mouth wasn't planning on shutting up.

He babbled about wanting to become a detective, about how he had already solved few cases like finding a missing cat of his friend or deducing who had stolen fishes from his class' aquarium. He talked about his best fried, whose name Gin didn't bother to memorize, and something about handcuffs. Then again he chattered about how of great detective he would become someday.

During this Gin stared on the monitor with his fists tightened and his teeth clenched together. His hand subconsciously wandered to his trousers where he could feel his gun through it. Just one shot and he would be release from this annoying kid and his 'not-knowing-how-to-shut-up' mouth. He had to bring his gun without a silencer exactly today. He would just kill the kid and nobody would even hear it or knew it was him since he wore the mask. A beautiful image of the blood flowing out of that kid appeared in Gin's mind. He would shot that brat into his mouth. That would be a perfect spot.

The open file brought Gin back to reality. He took few photos of the statement with his camera while ignoring the kid's question why he did it. Next, he closed the file and when he was about to leave the room, the kid asked, "Who do you think will win the baseball match tomorrow?"

"Bulls Buffaloes obviously," Gin responded before he could cut himself short. He supposed to ignore him.

"No way! Hanshin Lions gonna win. They're the strongest."

Gin snorted. He wasn't going to waste his time on arguing with a little kid. He knew he was right anyway.

"Let's do the bet." The kid held out his hand. "If Hanshin Lions will win tomorrow, then you'll bring me to a restaurant of my choice. If Bulls Buffaloes will win then I'll bring you to the restaurant of your choice. Of course my dad will pay for it. I don't get my allowance yet." The kid's eyes shined with pure determination which probably was what prompted Gin to shake the kid's hand.

"Heiji." The kid grinned at him.

"Excuse me."

"Hattori Heiji. That's my name. What's yours?"

Vermouth had provided him with a fake name, but Gin didn't see the point of giving it to the kid. He just smirked down at him and walked out of the room while saying to the kid to go back to the police officer that supposed to take care of him in the first place. Heiji still smiling brightly said goodbye and left.

Next day after Gin finished watching the baseball match, he grunted and murmured under his nose, "That brat actually won the bet."


End file.
